


The Five Times Cas Watched Dean Sleep and the One Time Dean Watched Cas Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: +1 is season 10 canon divergence, 5+1, Canon Compliant, M/M, contains plot spoilers through season 10 ish, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little 5+1 following the motif of "I'll watch over you" through the seasons with a little bit of my own twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Cas Watched Dean Sleep and the One Time Dean Watched Cas Sleep

 

#1 -

_So this is the righteous man,_ Castiel thinks as he looks upon the sleeping figure, _a remarkable mortal to say the least._ He approaches the bed to get a closer look at the features he so carefully reformed. The righteous man has striking cheekbones, dotted with golden freckles. _Dean Winchester,_ _a man with starry cheeks, a servant of heaven._ Even more striking to Castiel is Dean’s soul. Even in hell, he saw it burn bright like the flames of Michael’s sword. To Castiel, this vessel barely contains the true form of Dean Winchester. _Dean is a vessel to his own great power, and so will be the true vessel for Michael._ Castiel gazes again at his Father’s creation. _Never have I seen a mortal so…beautiful?_ Castiel pushes the thought away, disgruntled. With the sound of flapping wings, he is gone. Dean hasn’t even stirred.

 

#2 –

             Castiel appears in the dim, musty hotel room. _I’m sorry, Dean._ Castiel perches mournfully on Dean’s bed, gazing upon the sleeping man _. I don’t like lying to you._ Castiel’s brow furrows. _I’m doing this to win the war. For you._ Castiel notices a new crease in the hunter’s brow, and frowns.With a graceful touch, it is gone and Dean’s sleeping face looks more relaxed. Dean rolls on his side and snorts into his pillow a bit, and Cas allows himself a weak smile. _I rebelled for you. I won’t kill you, no matter what Crowley says._ Castiel stiffens. _Trust me. I will find a way. I_ will _win._ Castiel bits his lip as he imagines Dean discovering his unsavory dealings. The disappointment in his hunter’s eyes. He feels a rush of…something wash over him. _Guilt? An emotion. The sort of thing only Dean Winchester tends to elicit._ Castiel disappears into the night, steeling himself for his next meeting with the King of Hell. Dean rolls over once more.   

 

#3 -

              “Cas?” Dean mumbles in his sleep. “I need you, man.” Benny grimaces from his nearby watch post. _Cas is never coming, buddy,_ Benny thinks sadly. But little do they both know, Castiel is standing in that same clearing, invisible to their eyes. _I can’t stay long, Dean,_ Castiel thinks. _I have to keep them away from you._ Cas sees the hunter’s form begin to tremble and he can’t stop himself. Within two strides, he’s at Dean’s side. A quick tap gives Dean a few hours of dreamless sleep. _I’m sorry I failed you._ Dean breathes deeply, and his eyelids flutter slightly. Cas wants nothing more than to wrap Dean in his arms and erase all of the hunter’s troubles. Troubles that Castiel had caused. But Cas knows that if he stays, he may never leave. _I hope you never find me, Dean,_ Cas thinks as he takes off, flying through the trees. _Stay safe._

 

#4 –

                 Castiel is in the bunker for the first time. More specifically, in Dean’s bedroom. _You will be the hardest thing to leave behind,_ He thinks sadly as he watches Dean’s chest rise and fall from the doorway _. You have to understand. Locking the angels in heaven is the best thing for this world. For humanity._ Cas looks at Dean sadly. _I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Not again. Not because of me._ He crosses the room to kneel beside Dean’s bed. As Dean snores, Castiel takes in every aspect of Dean. From the constellations of freckles, to the sweeping lashes, and the soft lips. Everything Cas saved from perdition. Everything Castiel must leave behind. _Dean was right in Purgatory,_ Cas thinks bitterly as he makes to leave, _home is here, with him._ Castiel stands up, straightens his shoulders, and flees into the night. As he reconsiders Metatron’s offer, Cas feels tears skating down his cheeks.

 

#5 –

                 Castiel is back in the bunker, without the Winchesters knowledge, of course. His stolen grace works surprisingly well, and it feels strange to be flying again. But that is not the reason for Cas’ visit. _The mark,_ he thinks urgently _._ Even as Dean slumbers fitfully, Castiel can make out the unmistakable, hellish aura it emits. _Oh, Dean._ Cas retains no pretenses and reappears on Dean’s bed, leaning over his hunter. The mark has affected Dean in other ways. His cheeks are sallow, his shoulders more tense, his mind more weary. _Dean, what have you done?_ Even if Castiel takes away the physical discomforts, Cas cannot save Dean from the mark. Not now. _I cannot even save myself,_ Castiel thinks, remembering his ill-begotten grace. _I will die. He will die._ Cas chokes back a sob. _I need you too, Dean. So much. I hope you know that._ Castiel presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s forehead, then vanishes. Dean stirs slightly, then resettles into unconsciousness.

 

+1-

            Dean wakes up, stretching and groaning slightly. It had taken some time to get used to regular sleep again (being a demon does wonders for that) but he was finally starting to get used to it. _All thanks to Cas,_ Dean thinks fondly as he feels the warmth of the fallen angel beside him. After they had both returned to humanity, they had taken to sharing a bed. Sometimes the nightmares were too much for them. Sometimes sleep simply wouldn’t come. And sometimes, Dean would have to admit, he just liked watching Cas. Simple as that. The way his nose would turn up when he snored. The shock of black hair that just demanded to played with. That relaxed smile that melted even the great Dean Winchester just a little bit inside. Of course, Dean has to worry about some things with Cas. _The bastard took all the sheets again,_ Dean thinks as he attempts to wrestle them back from the sleeping man beside him. But they finally have each other. And that’s something.

            “Hello, Dean,” Castiel mumbles sleepily, noticing his hunter’s vague distress. “Did you need something?” Dean hits Cas lightly on the shoulder, but also gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

            “Just go back to sleep, Cas.” Dean says. “I’ll watch over you.” The corners of Castiel’s mouth turn up slightly.

            “I thought you said that was ‘creepy’.” Castiel cocks his head to one side, expecting a reasonable excuse. But Dean just smiles and blushes a little.

“Don’t ever change.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://thearchangelofsass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
